The Black Dove
by Reina
Summary: romance/horror/mystery. sapfest. All pairings. Suggestive scenes. It's a year after EW, everyone's happy. But what's wrong with Heero? And waht does the title have to do with this fic? Find out. Please R&R. I probably won;t continue, unless I get 8-1


The Black Dove

Chapter 1

By: Hilde

**NOTE**: This takes place about a year after the end of Endless Waltz, so everyone's about 18. And for this series, Trowa and Catherine aren't siblings.

Also, I don't own any part of Gundam Wing, or Endless Waltz. They belong to their creators, etc.

Now, for the fic:

Wufei was up before Sally, making some coffee, and black tea. He had almost gotten over his whole "women are weak" thing, for now, he was living, working, and sleeping with one.

Sally came down the stairs, wearing her blue robe, with little pink and yellow flowers weaving around the side. Wufei had his red robe with Chinese dragons on it (what a surprise!)

Wufei knew better than to make any cracks about women now. Sally WASN'T a morning person.

"Good morning," he said, trying to sound cheerful.

Sally mumbled a "good morning," grabbed her steaming coffee mug, and went back upstairs to take a shower.

Wufei sat at the breakfast table, thinking. He could hardly believe himself. The war was over, and now he was living with Sally, that bothersome weakling woman! Maybe she had finally proven herself to him, because he couldn't figure out why else he loved her.

Wufei sat there; pondering that, sipping his black tea, while the water for the upstairs shower ran.

**********

The same morning, a bit later, the sun peeked over the hills and trees, and found its way into a window in Quatre's mansion.

"Ooh," Quatre softly groaned, as the morning sun's bright rays hit his eyes sharply.

He noticed the whole room was dawning on a morning-golden color. The figure in front of him, blocking some of the sunlight, stirred.

"Good morning, Quatre-Angel," the person chimed.

"Good morning, Dorothy," Quatre whispered in response to the figure in his arms.

Quatre and Dorothy, realizing they were in each other's arms, both started giggling.

Quatre silenced them both by giving Dorothy a full-mouth kiss, which she totally responded to.

When they finally pulled away, Dorothy spoke, "Just a little longer, with you."

"Okay," Quatre gently answered, running his fingers through Dorothy's golden hair.

Dorothy settled her head on Quatre's exposed chest, and just stayed in the moment of being with her love.

A knock came from the door, which neither heard.

"Hey, little brother, time to get up!" sang one of Quatre's sisters.

When no response came, she slowly opened the door. "Quatre…" she stopped, noticing her only brother with Dorothy, and quickly closed the door, blushing.

She saw one of the Maguanacs, (there's 40 of 'em, how can one person memorize all their names?!) walking down the hallway to where she stood, outside of Quatre's bedroom door.

"Uh, hey," she started.

"Is Master Quatre up yet?"

"Well, uh, I don't think **THEY** want to be disturbed…"

"They? Oh, I see," she said, smiling, and walked off.

******************

"Trowa! Catherine Time to get up! We have an hour before we pack up and leave for Earth!" Charles, "Chuck", the circus manager shouted, as he knocked on the white trailer door. When no response came, he walked off grumbling "Those two…" to himself.

"Hey, Cathy! It's time to get up," Trowa softly whispered to Catherine. "I've already got the coffee started, I'll give you a few minutes while I shower."

Catherine slowly awoke to the sound of running shower water, and the smell of fresh-brewed coffee. She got out of bed, put her robe on, and walked into the spotless kitchen to claim her cup of coffee. "Trowa always did make the best the coffee in the morning," she thought as she slowly sipped the coffee. "Oh, Trowa…"

A few minutes later, the water stopped running, and Trowa ran back to their bedroom to get his clothes, only a towel around his waist kept him form being completely naked. Catherine giggled.

A few minutes later, Trowa came into the kitchen, bangs completely covering his face. It was a wonder he didn't bump into anything.

"We're out of hair gel," he said flatly.

Catherine giggled before saying, "Try the closet, middle shelf, Trowa."

Sure enough, Trowa found some hair gel there, and came back with his hair normal; well, normal for him.

"Oh, Trowa," Catherine sighed, "Why don't you just cut it. You'd be able to see out of both eyes."

Trowa, pretending to ignore that remark, replied with, "Your turn for the shower. I'll start packing my stuff."

Catherine shook her head, and walked to the bathroom.

*****************

"Hey, Sleepy, wake up!" sang Hilde as she gently shook the sleeping Duo in bed next to her.

"Go back to bed, Grumpy. It's too early," he groaned.

"It's almost 6:00am!"

"Just my point, it's too early," Duo said. "Just stay here with me," Duo said seductively sliding his arms around Hilde's waist.

Hilde gasped. She had no objections, though. Duo had had a very rough night sleeping last night, and besides, she kind of liked it.

"Whoa, hello? Hilde, this is Duo. Just a really good, best, friend, remember," she thought as she looked into Duo's loving, blue eyes.

As if in response, Duo leaned close, and whispered, "I love you, Hilde."

"Just like that? Wait. He's half asleep, probably just 'best friend' love. But still," Hilde couldn't help herself. She moved as close to Duo as possible, and tried to pull him even closer by wrapping her arms around his neck, then whispered back, "I love you too, Duo."

Duo, who she found out was really wide awake, moved on top of Hilde, and kissed her full in the mouth. Wait, mouth? Hilde realized she was kissing back. They were both making grunting, moaning noises.

They finally had to pull away, in order to breathe.

Duo had to be the one to break the silence. "Hilde, if you don't want to, stop me."

"Oh, Duo. No. Please, I really want you to," Hilde said, feeling Duo pressed against her.

Duo gave Hilde the sexiest, most seductive smile he had.

********************

Heero sat up in bed, suddenly wide-awake. He was breathing hard. What could possibly have woken him up like this? He tried to think, to grasp the dream that was quickly slipping out of his reach, now that he was conscious.

He looked down beside him, at Relena. Her eyes flickered open. He must've woken her with his sudden movement. Relena looked up at her boyfriend.

"What is it, Heero? Are you okay?"

"That… that d-dove," he stuttered, suddenly remembering the dream, and why he was so scared.

"The black dove? Heero, that's only a story. I can hardly believe you, Heero, of all people would believe a stupid old legend like that…" she trailed off, noticing that Heero was truly scared by it.

"No, Relena. It was real. This is the third night this week! It won't go away!"

"Morning," corrected Relena. "Heero, don't let it bother you. It's just a legend. Go back to sleep."

"Hn. Relena…" he said, pulling her close.

Heero recalled the legend Zechs had told them on a camping trip. They were telling ghost stories around the campfire. Duo's marshmallow had caught on fire while he was busy watching Hilde.

As the ancient legend went, the black dove was the mark of death. Normal doves ment "peace", but the black ment "rest in peace." First, it visited you in your dreams. The, nearing your death, you would actually see it, but only you, the marked one. Everyone else thought the person went crazy, raving something about seeing a black dove 24/7, but only they could see it. Then you did go crazy, and ended up killing yourself.

Heero hadn't even been listening half the time, but for some odd reason, it had just stuck with him.

"Never mind it. It's not real," he thought as he drifted asleep.

But the dove came back, again, to haunt his dreams.

# End of Chapter 1

Okay, this was basically to set the scene, let you know where everyone is, introduce you to, um, stuff. Please tell me what you think, and if you think I have too many people making out in bed.^_~Thanx for reading.

I probably won't continue this fic. But if I get about 8-10, or maybe 15 reviews, I'll make a chapter 2. You want to know what happens, and what the title REALLY has to do with this story, don't you?


End file.
